iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Redfort
Born in 347AC by Addam Redfort and Lysa Grafton, Samuel Redfort is the current Lord of Redfort. He is married to Alyce Upcliff, and bear two children, Lyanna Redfort (7), and Edmund Redfort (6).He had fought during Durran's Defiance as his father's second, and when his father died due to infection of an arrow, had taken the position of Lord after news had come that they had lost the war, having to carefully balance mourning his father, and leading his people. From then he had been the Lord of Redfort, and had Oswell help him decide how to help his people for the future, keeping his people safe till this day. 'Appearance' Standing at six foot, his age is beginning to show spots of wrinkles and stress lines, although there for good reason. His hair medium and blonde, it gives a sense of a militaristic style that pairs well with his intense sea blue eyes. 'History' Samuel was the firstborn son of Addam Redfort and Lysa Grafton in 347 AC, his younger brother and two younger sister'a were close during his early years as a child. They were a playful bunch, as they lacked much entertainment within the Redfort, they had to make the entertainment themselves. This changed as his sisters was seen less and less as she was taught to become a proper Lady, and Samuel saw less of his brother as he was groomed by his father to be heir. As Sam grew up under his father’s tutalage, at the age of 10 he was told he would have to begin practice with the sword, and so he did, but something about the blade just felt wrong to him. As he was trained with sword and shield, his father would often rub his forehead in his displeasure, as Samuel continued to fail in his ability to wield the sword. So then Archery was tried, and fail at that Sam did as well. Only in a spat of childish anger, would Sam grab a nearby smithy hammer, and wield it much better than he did the sword. It was the first time his father had smiled when he watched him train, one of Sam’s fond memory of him. He would continue to train with blunt weapons, preferring a top heavy weapon like the mace. As he grew up in his teenage years, his father had drilled him in many aspects of Lordship, some that he has forgotten due to either being disinterested or just has a basic grasp on when listening to the house maester. But something that had interested in and invested in learning how best to manage the Redforts supply of food is maintained, and how to get the most out of every tree in the surrounding forest. It was an important lesson, for when times of cold it was needed, when there was crop failure he watched as how his father handled it, and learned from him how best to supply his people. This would come in help as well in the time of war, as the Mad King declared war against the Rebels, and the Vale entered on the side of the Crown, Sam found himself marching off to war at the age of 23, a man in his own right, being taught by his father and his advisors about some aspects of war, although he wouldn’t have believed he would have needed it. He was there as they marched to the Twin’s, and found his calling when the calls for defending and fortifying the eastern tower was discussed, as he stayed back as the reserve line for the men as his father joined the assaulting force each time. The waiting was hell, but when the rebels attacked he was seen a calm and collected, telling the men where reinforcements were needed, and where to fire the arrows. Although they lost that battle, and they had fled for the hills. As the war was fought and lost for the Loyalists, Samuels father would not live long to see the aftermath, dying from an infection that had begun in one of the wound’s he had taken during the Battle of the Green Fork. He died from the arrow wound in his side, although long after the battle was over, a few days after the Crown had officially surrendered. With the Lord now dead, and having lost the war, the men of the Redfort looked to Sam to provide them guidance, and so he did on the long march back. Keeping morale high enough so they didn’t have any deserters, it was a difficult thing for him to take the reins early on, but soon enough, he managed to sit comfortably in his position. 'Timeline' 347 AC - Samuel Redfort is born. 357 AC - Samuel begins his martial training under his father. 361 AC - Finds an interest in the logistical par of ruling from his maester. 370 AC - Follows his father into war, as his brother takes care of the Redfort. 370 AC - Helps in the defence of the eastern part of the Twins. 370 AC - Father died of infection caused by an arrow wound, named Lord of Redfort 372 AC - Meets and marries Alyce Upcliff 373 AC - Has his first daughter, Lyanna Redfort 374 AC - Has a son, Edmund Redfort Recent Events 'Family' Having both two sisters and a brother as he grew up, the close relations he had with them soon fractured as they saw less and less of each other as they grew closer to adulthood. His sister was married off when she was 17, to secure a uneasy friendship between the Waynewoods, and that was the last Samuel had seen his sister, now living in Ironoaks. The other running away with some poet, embarassing his father, and his household. His brother had been whisked away to be trained as a knight, and he had reunited with him during Durran's Defiance, as one of knights in the Redfort levy, and fought alongside him in the battle against the North in the Twins. His father was his guiding figure as he grew up, picking up his sense of duty that his father imparted on him, raised in a household of the ideal of "Defender of the people", looking to keep the people safe, and being there when they were needed to be defended. His father would watch over him as he was trainedand taught, putting in his opinions on the lesson every so often, trying to groom Sam to be his idea of a perfect heir, on that would respect the people, and be loyal to the Vale. He taught him until the day he died in 370AC, making him the Lord of Redfort a few days after the end of Durran's Defiance, having to lead his people in such a turmultuous time. Mother - His mother, Lysa Grafton, was married to Sam's father in 345 AC, two years before Sam was born. Caring and dedicated, she would often be the calming voice when his father had become to rowdy. She and her father sometimes didn't see eye to eye, she being the more aggressive one out of the pair, egging on for war, where his father wished to delay the bloodshed for as long as possible. As Sam had grown, she had been the one to take him out to the gardens and other peaceful activities, whereas his father woud always want Sam dedicated to becoming next in line to the Redfort. Now as he has grown, he sees her as one of his trusted advisors, although still a surprisingly aggressive one at that. Wife - Kids - 'Household' Oswell Waxley had been a Maester for as long as Sam could remember, his father telling him he had become the Redfort maester a few years before Sam was born, young and eager to learn, similar to how Samuel grew up. He had taught Sam the general day-to-day of how to run the Redfort lands, being a book of knowledge for Sam's thirst for information in the area of Logistics. He also proved to be someone that he could come for advice for, helping greatly in the time after the death of Sam's father, and the mantle was passed unto him. '''Harlan Stone '''had met Sam during Durran's Defiance, being led by Sam during the defense of the eastern tower, and proved to be a good guard when he had saved Sam's life twice over. Due to Harlan's great ability to keep Samuel alive, he was moved to become Sam's personal bodyguard, being knighted in the end of Durran's Defiance by Samuel himself. Category:House Redfort Category:Valeman